


Spies

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan Stark, Gen, Not really it's Natasha, Other, Suspicions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: It which there are spies and secrets, so normal right.





	Spies

Morgan didn't really like the way Natasha watched her, she wished she knew what the spy was thinking, what she was seeing but she didn't grow up with her Aunt Natasha, her Aunt Natasha was like her father, known mostly through stories told through tears and wavering voices.

Uncle Bucky had the best ones, the ones barely remembered from Aunt Natasha's childhood. He never described training her but he'd tell Morgan how she looked when she moved, the graceful way she danced on her toes, the smoothness of her transitions.

Sometimes he'd speak of her like he had loved her, and maybe he had, maybe they had been lovers when held by Hydra but never again.

Uncle Hulk would speak sometimes like she was still there, like she was one just away, he'd worn a piece of red braided yarn around his marriage finger since Morgan could remember but he'd never actually married, not like Uncle Bucky and Uncle Samerica had.

Uncle Clint and Aunt Laura only spoke of Aunt Natasha rarely, Uncle Clint when he was on his way to being drunk and Aunt Laura when she forgot the Aunt Natasha was gone, mostly during that year that Morgan had died her hair red and cut it chin length, like Aunt Natasha used to have.

Lila and Cooper never said a word about Aunt Natasha, just like Grandpa Steve tried not to, he'd fail but she never knew if he was talking about the woman he had met or the girl child he had rescued from Hydra clutches in the timeline where he had married Grandma Peggy.

For Grandpa Steve Aunt Natasha had been both a friend, almost sister and a daughter, someone new to protect and safeguard.

Morgan had tried to teach herself ballet because it was something Uncle Bucky had said she loved but had refused proper lessons, declaring that only Aunt Natasha could teach her.

Morgan jumped when Natasha fell from the ceiling next to her.

"Holy...." Morgan gasped out.

Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"So, it's not Mr. Barton in the vents." Morgan said eventually.

"And you're Stark's daughter." Natasha said.

Morgan felt her body tense, forcing it to relax when she remembered the faked documents.

Morgan shrugged, "I guess, I mean it's not really a big deal, I'm all grown up."

Natasha eyed her with a studying gaze, "You don't want to tell people."

"It's not that, it's more I don't want them to look at me differently. People have expectations on how a Stark should be." Morgan explained.

"And you aren't like a Stark, not an engineer, not a coder, and not an inventor." Natasha acknowledged and something in Morgan unclenched because Natasha didn't know her real truth, that she was all of those and more.

Natasha looked at her, "You keep my secret and I keep yours."

With that Natasha slipped back into a vent and disappeared.

"What secret?" Morgan asked no one before she shrugged as her phone rang.

She pulled it out and felt a smile cross her face as she read the text from Agent Coulson.

'You free for lunch, I need some normal before I shoot someone, might even be glad for a commandeering.' He sent.

'I can commandeer you for lunch and then we're going grocery shopping.' Morgan sent.

'Doesn't Stark have a service for that?'

'Yep, but they never get the right brands and unless it's the right brand it just doesn't taste right. My Grandpa used to scowl at certain brands, because they might have been cheaper but they just weren't quite right.' Morgan sent Agent as she grabbed her panic button and her purse and told J.A.R.V.I.S. to let the rest know she was grocery shopping and to send her any requests.

'Lol.' Agent sent, 'Meet you at our usual lunch spot?'

'Yep.' Morgan agreed, not quite sure when they had gotten a usual lunch spot but knowing where it was all the same.

She put Natasha out of her mind as she headed to meet Agent Coulson, not really minding that she knew about part of her parentage, glad she wasn't aware of all of it.

Morgan had an Agent to commandeer and that was worth much more of her focus than Natasha's oddness.

Morgan loved her, had a little red bird on her shoulder in her memory like she had the old Arc Reacter of her father's in his hidden on her ankle beneath socks and sometimes boots or leggings, but Natasha wasn't someone she'd grown up knowing, she couldn't predict her.

Morgan was almost glad for that, would have been if not for what it meant, if it didn't mean that her Aunt Natasha had died for the chance to save the world, the Universe.

Her father may have died to save the Universe, his sacrifice destroying their enemies and leaving them dust but without Aunt Natasha giving her life then they'd have never had the chance at all.

Morgan shook her head to clear it as she caught sight of Agent, lifting her hand up to wave at him, she'd think more on Natasha later, right now she had an Agent to kidnap.

\---

Natasha stared at the documents in front of her, they looked right, looked normal but something about them bothered her, but what was it?

She flicked through all of the photos of Darcy Lewis she'd been able to find and frowned, no childhood pictures, nothing from before she went to college just before she turned 18. It was like she had sprung up fully grown.

But then why was Stark protecting her? Was she really his as the documents indicated or was there something else? Lewis' appearance in their lives reminded Natasha of her own in Stark's, was she a spy sent to keep an eye on them? If so then who sent her, who owned her loyalty?

Certainly not Fury, he'd be stupid to send an unprepared agent into their midst, but then who? Who?

Natasha stared at a photo of a smiling Darcy Lewis at some type of Parade, people wearing colorful flags and Darcy wore strips of all of them in support.

Darcy Lewis was a puzzle and Natasha was determined to solve her before she got them killed.

\---

A/n: so that is not how i intended this to go, i did not intend for Natasha to be suspicious and spy-like, but it seems in character to me.

As for the confusion with Grandpa Steve, well, he'd already changed the timeline why stop at Bucky right, so he waits for the Red Room to get Natasha, she'd mentioned it once vaguely before and then headed off with Bucky to rescue her, her and Peggy officially adopt her with Bucky being an extra dad (bonus dad/ two for the price of one lol). So Morgan never knows if she's getting sassy friend Natasha stories or if she's getting stubborn, mocking daughter Natasha stories.

It's strange because Natasha ends up with Bruce Banner in his labs, a tour or something, and ends up lost and asking a young Dr. Banner for help getting back, as a result there was no one near when the whole Hulk whatever happened and there is no Hulk in that timeline. But Natasha and Banner end up dating and then married and while Natasha runs for U.S. president Banner raises their three kids and two dogs, he's the First male First Lady and he actually kind of loves the title, he loves being President Romanova's First Lady.

Some things are just meant to be no matter how awkward the seem.

(I know that some people don't like Natasha/Bruce, I think if they had developed it more or better it could have been cute, her going from afraid of Hulk to trusting him to protect her, likewise Hulk seeing her as a threat and then discovering that she should be protected, something about Hulk liking/loving her first makes me like this pairing, Bruce coming to like her only because Hulk keeps, i don't know crawling into her bed for cuddles after a fight is over before he stops being Hulk. That makes for some very awkward moments.)

And of course it's Natasha in the vent in this universe not Clint, Clint's at the farm.


End file.
